Differences
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: A marine is found in Boston and NCIS Travel there to work with Boston homicide. There is one person though who looks familiar to the full team
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abby was working in her lab, music pounding of the walls. You could actually feel them vibrating. Ducky walked in with what looked like test results.

"Hey, Ducky" Abby said, "Are those for me?"

"Yes, but that is not the reason I am here. Gibbs said something about calling you and me, but my phone in autopsy isn't working."

"He hasn't said anything to me about that. It must be serious." Abby said innocently.

"You know," Ducky started, "This reminds me of a story from my time at primary school."

"Primary School?" Abby questioned

"Elementary school for you." Ducky answered, "Anyway, I had been pulled up to the head mistresses office."

"Ooh, Ducky was a bad boy," Abby cheekily said.

"No, it had appeared that someone had framed me for a prank. I honestly cannot remember what the prank was but the head teacher gave me into serious trouble. I may have got 2 weeks detention but I was the most popular kid in school."

"Cute story."

"Yeah I would also hope that you two would be working," Gibbs said through the speaker phone.

"Sorry Gibbs," Abby and Ducky said at the exact same time.

There was a pause.

"So, Gibbs," Abby started, "What did you want to talk to us about?"

"I didn't want to talk to you two about anything." Gibbs replied.

"But I did," Director Vance said through the speaker phone.

Ducky and Abby looked at each other.

"What do you wish to ask Director?" Ducky asked

"We got a call from Boston. Their police department has found a body of a marine. The whole of your team is going to help out but we needed both of you to stay in Boston for a week. We can arrange somewhere for you to stay."

"Thank you Director," Ducky and Abby said together.

"You know, I do not remember the M.E. at Boston," Ducky said.

"I got her, her name is Dr Maura Isles."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jane was doing some paperwork at her desk when Maura came up. She looked concerned.

"Hey Maura, what's up?" Jane asked as she knew her friend was troubled.

"I just got a call from the NCIS Director; he said we were doing a case together," Maura said.

"Why so worried then?" Jane asked who was clearly confused.

"Well, I will be working with their M.E., Dr Mallard and, well he said he recognised me from somewhere when he called me today at about 2:00 pm, 5 minutes after the Director called."

"Don't worry Maura; you have probably seen him at a meeting or something." Jane didn't quite know what to say. She thought she had said the right thing. Maura sighed then said to Jane, "Yeah, you are probably right."

Frost walked in and looked over the desk. "What are you girls doing down their?" he asked.

"Maura doesn't know the M.E. at NCIS," Jane said.

"Why would she need to know?"

"Because we are working with them on a case." Jane handed Frost the case files. "They will probably be in the air now."

"Did you know about this Korsak?" Frost asked as Korsak entered the room eating a donut.

"Yeah, 'course I did"

"And none of you bothered to inform me?"

"I just got the call," Maura said.

"Well the rest of you could of!" Frost said clearly being left out.

Korsak and Frost started to get into a fight when Jane finally said, "CUT IT OUT!" Immediately, they stopped and focused on what was important, working the case with NCIS.

"Ok," Korsak started, "Maura, you will be working with Dr Mallard, and Abby Scuito. Jane, you will be working with Special Agent Ziva David and Special Agent Tony DiNozzo." Jane was wondering what it would be like to work with another female other than Maura. It would be different. Korsak continued, "Frost you will be working with Special Agent Timothy McGee and I will be working with Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. We are supposed to make them welcome." He looked at Jane as he said this.

"What, ok maybe I hate feds but ill still _try _to cooperate." Jane said

"Good, they should be here soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Abby and Ducky were on the plane to Boston. It was a private jet that the Director had arranged. They got confused when the rest of Gibbs' team boarded the aircraft.

"Why are you here, not that I don't want you to be but why are you?" Abby asked.

"Didn't you hear? We are flying to Boston to work on the case too," Ziva said.

"Nope, but it's good that you are here anyway."

The pilot came in and asked everyone to take their seats as they were about to take off. Gibbs and Ducky sat together, Tony and McGee sat together and Ziva and Abby sat together.

"You know," Ducky started, "this reminded me of a time in Scotland when I was flying in a jet like this. Unfortunately it was a short flight because the pilot took ill and we had to do an emergency landing." He turned around to realise that Gibbs had earplugs in. "Jethro, are you not enjoying the flight?"

"It's not like the core," Gibbs said, then tried to get to sleep. Ducky shrugged and started to read a book about the history of bagpipes.

"Oh McGoo," Tony said, "Look at these!" Tony was looking at the women's lingerie section of an in-flight magazine.

"Yes, Tony, I think that they would suit you," McGee replied.

"Not nice, McGee," Abby said from behind. McGee sighed in frustration.

"What are you reading then?" Tony asked McGee and snatched the book off of him. Abby and Ziva looked over the seat.

"50 ways to be Mr. Right," Ziva read

"Aw, but you are Mr. Right McGee!" Abby protested

"I picked it up at the airport, ok!" McGee said

Clearly McGee was getting distressed to Abby and Ziva returned to their seats. Just in time, they were about to land.

"I can't wait till I get to Boston," Abby said.

"Why, what is so special about Boston?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know; I just want to meet the M.E. because I will be doing all the forensic analysis. She looked a lot like Kate."

"Let's see."

Abby took out 2 photos, one of Kate, the other of Dr Isles. They looked like twins!

"Wow, spilling image," Ziva said.

"Spitting," Tony said from in front, "Spitting image."

The plane has landed. There was a small bump as it hit the ground but nothing major. The team were now in Boston.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Ah Boston," Abby sighed as she sniffed the air.

"Your limousine awaits," said the driver, "Director Vance arranged it especially." The driver had an upper-class English accent. He sounded so posh!

The 6 of them plus the driver got into the limo and since Gibbs was 'busy' Tony went over plans. Everyone seemed to be bored with Tony's long list of things to do. Eventually Ziva said, "Tony, shut up, it's as if you are going on about a movie, oh and don't go on about movies!" Ziva was clearly irritated.

Tony shrugged as they arrived at their destination. They made their way out of the limo and up to homicide, where the homicide unit would greet them. There was a huge banner saying 'Welcome NCIS' hanging outside the door. Underneath it were Jane, Maura, Frost and Korsak waiting to greet them.

"Hello, and welcome to Boston," Maura said friendly. Ducky and Abby looked at each other. Gibbs looked over at them. Abby signed what they were both thinking, she sounds like Kate. Gibbs nodded, and then returned his attention to Maura and the others.

McGee's cell phone went off. It was Director Vance. He answered it and put it on loud speaker.

"Hello Boston Homicide," Vance began, "we look forward to working this case with you. Special Agent Gibbs, did you go over plans with your team?"

"Actually I did, first we are going to watch a movie..." Tony said as Gibbs head-slapped him.

"I meant team plans DiNozzo," said Vance. "Since you didn't, I will tell you. Dr Mallard and Miss Scuito, you will be working with Dr Isles. DiNozzo and David, you will be working with Detective Rizzoli. McGee, you will be working with Detective Frost. And Gibbs, you will be working with Sergeant Korsak. Get to work!"

Everyone found their partner or partners, and then went their separate ways.

"Hi, Timmy," Frost said with a gleam in his eye.

"Wait, Barry? Is that really you?" McGee asked.

"Yep, how did you get into NCIS?"

"Long story, how did you get into homicide?"

"Longer story."

Frost and McGee had gone to High School together, and were in most of the same classes. They were really close until Frost moved to Boston.

"So what are we dealing with here?" McGee asked.

"A computer genius!" Frost said.

Down a few floors in Autopsy, Maura and Ducky seemed to be bonding very well. He told her about the tales of his youth and she found it very interesting. They were working on a John Doe.

"So Dr Mallard," Maura started.

"Please, call me Ducky!" Ducky replied.

"Ok, Ducky, you can call me Maura."

Ducky paused and looked at her in bewilderment.

"What is it, is something wrong?" Maura asked.

"No, you just looked like someone."

"Who?"

"Oh, it was an old NCIS Agent, Caitlin Todd; she died a few years ago though."

"I'm sorry for your loss, I mean, if I lost Jane, I would have virtually nothing."

"Ducky," Abby said as she walked in the room, "I found something in his throat you might want to look at, you too Dr Isles."

"Please, call me Maura," Maura replied.

"I need to do some tests on it, but there is something lodged in his throat, jamming his vocal chords."

Ducky opened the corpse's mouth while Maura reached in and grabbed the blockage. It was a rock, with writing on it. It read: Beware, Boston Homicide and NCIS.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ducky, Abby and Maura stood in shock. Who would have sent this disturbing note? Who would know they would be working together. Is it the killer?

Up in Homicide Gibbs and Korsak sipped there coffee simultaneously. They were both thinking the same thing, who would take the lead.

"So," Korsak began, "Who's taking the lead?"

"Well, my sailor, my lead," said Gibbs

Korsak nodded in approval, he wasn't going to fight over it as Gibbs had made a good point.

They worked silently, but together at the same time. It was a good plan and nobody could tell what they were thinking. Tony and Ziva looked over slyly from a desk at the far side of the room.

"It's amazing," Tony said, "The way they work together."

"Silent partners," agreed Ziva.

"Speaking of which," Tony began, "Where is our partner, Jane Rizzoli?"

Just as Tony had said that, Jane walked into the room and looked at her new partners.

"Hi, I am Tony DiNozzo, and might I ask are you attracted to Italian men?" Tony began. Ziva elbowed him in the ribs. Jane laughed.

"Jane Rizzoli, Boston Homicide," announced Jane and held her hand out for Ziva to shake.

"Ziva David, NCIS," replied Ziva.

"I've heard rumours that you are quite a fighter," said Jane, "I rarely lose a fight. Let me see what you got."

She flipped both Tony and Jane over within 10 seconds. It was easy to flip Tony, but Jane did put up a fight.

"I guess the rumours are true," said Jane.

"I used to work for Mossad." Ziva replied

"And that explains it."

Korsak looked over, "She's a fighter," he said. This was the first word that they had spoken for a while. "Can you tell me about your team?" He asked.

"That is Special Agent DiNozzo; the female is Special Agent David. Over there we have Special Agent McGee and downstairs are our Forensic Specialist, Miss Scuito and our M.E, Dr Mallard," said Gibbs.

That was the last words they spoke. Tony, Ziva and Jane were getting on with their work when Maura appeared. Tony studied her, silently while Ziva introduced herself. Maura was telling Jane about the mysterious rock in the sailor's throat. Jane told her not to worry. She was about to leave when Tony asked to talk to her outside, this she agreed to.

"I am Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, I need to ask you something," he started.

"Ok," said Maura.

"Do you know a woman called Caitlin Todd?"

"Yes, she is my cousin. She preferred Kate."

This took Tony by surprise.

"How is she doing? Is she still at NCIS, I haven't heard from her in years!"

"I'm sorry to tell you that Kate is no longer with us."

"You mean she is...dead?" Maura was upset by this.

"Yes, she has been for 7 years."


End file.
